The Road Ahead
by Alostkid
Summary: It's their last year at Auradon prep. Ever since the incident happened things have been amazing for Carlos and Ben and their friends. Despite everything being great they must all prepare for the darkness that's coming and for what Ben and Carlos's love might bring them. BENLOS! I do not own any part of Descendants (MPREG) dont like it dont read it.
1. What Has Happened

_Hello! It's been a very long time how Is everybody. Just some warnings about this story. It's going to have boy on boy so if you don't like that stuff it bothers you then please don't read I'm warning you. This story takes place at the last year of Auradon prep. So it's like their senior year of school. I had original ben writing a story that was going to start when the movie does. However, I started doing some things and thought of this idea so please let me know what you think. Even though this story just started their will be references to an earlier time and I'm actually starting on planning on doing a prequel for this story. I am very excited about this story so please review and let me know what you think._

* * *

My eyes shoot open as I am thankfully ripped from that nightmare. Wow, after about two years I still manage to have nightmares. It's been two years since we were thankfully able to leave the isle of the lost, and come to the United States of Auradon. It's been two years that I have attended Auradon prep and sadly my last year because, I am graduating. It's been two years since Ben and I started dating and ever since then I have never been happier. Things have been amazing and being with him is the best thing ever. However, I guess I can't really say that everything has been smooth sailing. After only a few months together that's when the incident happened. The incident that almost destroyed everything that I love. I almost lost it all completely… stop! I need to stop thinking about it. Sometimes it really gets to me, especially the nights that I wake up from terrifying nightmares. It's been a while, but still once in a while I get them. I used to wake up crying and scared out of my mind. But I was able to get through it all with the help of my friends and the amazing boy next to me.

I turn over on my side and look at Ben, who is laying on his stomach without a shirt dead asleep. I can't help but start smiling as I stare at him sleep. I swear I don't really think that people age here in Auradon. Other than his hair growing a little, Ben really doesn't look older at all. I guess it hasn't been that long since we have been here, but still.

I move the hair out of his eyes so very softly so that I don't wake him up. I can't stop smiling as I look at my handsome king sleeping next to me. Even though I am sitting here next to the boy of my dreams and everything is okay I am still nervous. I can't shake this nervous, scared feeling deep down in my stomach. I turn over and face the large doors leading to the balcony. From here you can see the Isle of the lost which recently has been on my mind lately. I get up from my bed and walk over to both of the giant glass doors and open them. A blast of cold air comes flowing into the room. I guess it isn't really smart to go outside on the freezing concrete in your underwear, but I don't really care I just need some air. I prop my elbows on the concrete balcony and stare at the isle. If you look hard enough, you can see the faint glow of the barrier surrounding it. Ever since… the incident occurred they sealed the hole in the barrier and I think made it even tougher. For a few weeks that island has been one of the things that have been heavily on my mind, I have been having so many things going through my mind I just can't seem to focus anymore.

As I stare at the isle and like get lost in my thoughts, I feel two hands around bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing out here los, you're gonna get sick?" Ben says.

"I'm sorry if I woke you I just needed to get some air" I say, trying to not freak him out that I had a nightmare.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" I can't really talk because I am scared that I might start crying. He turns me around and I wrap my arms around the back of his neck. "It was just a nightmare los nothing's going to get you. And if something does, then I will protect you." He says kissing me making me smile.

"I love you my handsome king"

"I love you too my little pup" he says making me giggle a little. "Let's go back to bed" he says. We walk inside and I shut the doors. I lay down and facing the doors again and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me very close to him and I fall asleep.

I wake up and this time it's a lot more peaceful. I wake up so the sun shining into the room. I open my eyes and see the sun starting to rise. I look over and bens still dead asleep on his stomach. I crawl over until my face is inches from his.

"Ben" I say softly and lightly shake him. Of course, nothing from him. "Ben" I say a little louder and shake him harder. "Ben!" I yell, making him finally groan.

"what?!" He asks his voice really hoarse and groggy.

"You have to get up we're gonna be late for school" I say and he just groans and rolls on his back and covers his eyes with his arm.

"As your king I command that you let me sleep" he groans. I laugh and sit up and straddle myself on his lap.

"As your boyfriend, I command that you get up and take a shower with me" I say and lean down and kiss him.

"As your king I command you stay and bed with me and you keep doing that"

"Nahh I'm good I'll pass" I say and get off him and jump on the floor. I walk to the bathroom when I hear him sit up.

"you dare defy your king!?"

"Yes I do dare. What are you gonna do about it?" I say, turning around to look at him. He bites his lip a little and laughs.

I walk into the large bathroom and pull my underwear off and leave it on the floor. Even though this is in a castle and everything, this is still in bens room. I don't really understand why it's so damn big. I could probably lay down on the long counter top its long enough to fit me! The tub in the bathroom, I have to admit is pretty nice though. I walk past the long counter and the tub and step down into the shower. I turn it on and hot water falls down on me. I start to wash myself when once again Ben wraps his arms around me and starts to kiss my neck.

"I see someone's up"

"Yes and someone else is too"

"we don't have time!"

"Well let's make time" he says kissing my neck.

"Well we would have had time if someone would have woken up on time"

"ugh fine" he grumbles.

We finally get out of the shower and get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Bens mom and dad are both already downstairs already at the extremely long table. They aren't really surprised whenever I come down for breakfast anymore. I do still live in the dorms with Jay but sometimes like on the weekends or if certain events want to happen I go to Bens parents' castle. He lives in the dorms to but also just sometimes just goes home.

"good morning son good morning Carlos" his dad says.

"Morning" we both say. I also love coming here for breakfast because they make the best chocolate chip pancakes.

"Here you go Carlos" one of the workers says and puts down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

I quickly grab my fork and start to devour my plate of pancakes. I grab a bottle of syrup and pour practically half the bottle.

"Oh jeez we gotta go los!" he says and I start eating faster. He gets out of his seat and says goodbye to his parents. He grabs both of our bags and then grabs my other hand and pulls me away from my food. We quickly run out of the castle and we get in a car.

"You just had to take forever" I say, trying to chew the last little bit of pancake in my mouth.

"Well I make it up to you later" he says and kisses me.

We finally make it to the school and go into the courtyard where we usually sit. Of course Mal is sitting down devouring a big ass plate of strawberry waffles Jay is sitting next to her staring completely head over heels for her. Mal and Jay started dating a little bit before Ben and I did. It was kind of funny considering they pretend like nobody could tell.

"Really Mal strawberry's already at this early."

"I don't want to hear anything from you!... especially since you already had chocolate this morning." She says pointing to my face. I sit down and grab a napkin and wipe the chocolate off my face.

"Hey guys" Evie says, sitting next to me and Doug sitting next to Mal.

"Hey guys!" Its Hayden running us to clumsier than even me.

"Hey Hayden" Ben says.

"Oh are those strawberries?!" He says and starts to reach for Mal's extra bowl of strawberries, but she grabs his hand before he can touch one. Her eyes turn bright green and she looks like she could kill.

"Don't ever touch my strawberries" he says making Hayden scared shitless. Mal isn't a mean person, but when it comes to strawberries I really think she would kill someone. She finally let's go and goes back to her waffles. Hayden is a villain's child just like we are. A little while after we came, they decided to bring in another group of kids. Considering we were once planning to steal the magic wand they were cautious when they brought in the next group. They brought in Hayden the son of prince Hans, Song daughter of Shan Yu, Clancy the son of Claude Frollo, and Giselle the daughter of Mother Gothell. Things went really well with them. I honestly think that they were literally better than we were considering they weren't planning to take over the world and steal the magic wand. We brought in another group and that's when things went south. They had intentions worse then we did and that's also when the incident happened. After we were able to defeat everything and things went back to normal they stopped bringing in any more villains kids. The last one played a hand in almost bringing down everything I love, but part of me has been thinking. I know Ben will be pissed, but sometimes I really want to.

 _Ring_

"Alright let's go Carlos" Ben says, taking me out of my thoughts. He grabs my hand and we walk to go to class.

* * *

Sometimes after a long day or just because I go home with Ben. We usually just lay around and do homework and relax, but I can't even focus today. I only sit at the side of his bed and stare at the island that I once lived in. I still can't get this idea out of my head.

"los…Carlos!" Ben shouts I jump up and turn around.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I say putting on a fake smile.

"Carlos what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been much of yourself lately. You have been extra quiet and you have been zoning."

"I just have a lot on my mind Ben"

"Then talk to me Carlos you know you can" I take a deep shaky breath. I might as well say it. I have no idea how Ben is going to like this idea, but we'll see how it goes.

"Ben I have been thinking a lot…what if we were to start bringing in the children of Villains again?"

"What!?" Ben yells and that's how I pretty much thought he was going to take it.

"Ben hear me out please!"

"No! do you not remember what happened last time!"

"Ben I do but just because they chose evil doesn't mean these new kids will"

"Carlos we can't risk that chance!"

"We can nothing bad will happen"

"Do you not remember what happened last time! Carlos they almost were able to take down the entire kingdom."

"Ben I…"

"I almost lost you last time! They almost killed you"

"Ben I get it!" I yell with tears streaming down my face. He stops yelling and just looks at me. I can tell that he feels bad for saying that. I start to walk to the door.

"Carlos I…" he starts to say, but I push my way past him. I run out of his room and then head for the stairs and make my way down them. "Carlos" I hear him call behind me. I jump on to the railing and then jump down to the ground and start running for the door. "Carlos wait!" I push open the doors and then head off and run into the forest as I start sobbing.

* * *

 _Well that was very deep for the first chapter already but trust me it will get better. So please let me know what you think leave a review or feel free to P.M about what you think. For those of you who are wondering how come I am I haven't updated Our Story well I just want you to know that I am. The next two chapters for that are going to be my last. Even though I really loved that story I got tired of writing and wanted to quit it but I wanted to at least finish so the next chapter is being finished right now. I just took a break from that and started writing that. I have been writing that story for so long I just needed a break. I am going to work on updating a lot better. In the past I have been really bad about updating its taken a really long time for me to do that. And I am going to work on it. I don't think your going have to worry about that for this story I am super excited for this story and I have some ideas and I can't for you to read them._


	2. Making up

"Carlos wait!" I yell out, but it's too late he's already disappeared into the trees. I shouldn't have yelled at Carlos like, but what is he thinking. Does he not remember what happened last time? Gosh what the hell is wrong with me! Of course he remembers what happened, it affected him most. I guess I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I need to find him.

Four years. It's been four and still to this day I don't understand how. How the hell it is that if Carlos doesn't want to be found he's not found. I've looked everywhere I could possibly think of. I walked in on Mal and jay in her room which wasn't a great think to do without knocking. I even went and checked the waterfall where we had our first date. He just disappears Every time! I walk back into his empty room and collapse on his bed. He even took dude with him. Where the hell is he?!

After running into the tress I stop once I have gotten away from the castle. I walk back to the school and open the door and I'm immediately attacked by dude. I swear dude and chocolate are the best things ever sometimes. I open the door and leave the room with dude following behind me. I just walk and start to cry about what just happened. I knew that he wasn't going to be happy about the idea but did he really need to go that far. I sit down on the steps and start to cry. Dude jumps in my lap making me smile a little.

I know that he'll be looking for me, but I don't feel like talking to him right now. I get inside the dorms and go down the hall but not in my room. I knock on the door and a familiar face opens up.

"Hey Carlos what's up?" Hayden says opening the door.

"Hey Hayden I'm sorry it's so late, I just need a place to stay for the night I can't go back to my dorm."

"Yeah sure of course come inside!" He says almost tripping over his own feet. Hayden is sometimes a little dumb for lack of a better word and he can be extremely clumsy. He has really long brown hair down to his shoulders and he's really buff. He has his dorm to himself so basically he has another bed, I can I sleep on. I sit down, let out a sigh of stress and sadness.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "you look like you've been crying?" I almost forget that my eyes are probably red.

"Me and Ben got into a fight"

"Why what happened?"

"We were talking and I told him what's been bothering me and he doesn't understand he basically blew up on me."

"What was been bothering you?" I sigh not really sure if I should tell him or not.

"Hayden have you ever thought about bringing more kids from the isle here to Auradon again."

"Well yeah I have been, but not really after what happened."

"Well recently it's been on my mind and I understand what happened last time. Me of all people understand what happened, but I still feel we can't exactly judge them all based on last time."

"What exactly happened when you told him."

"He got all crazy and didn't understand and told me what I already knew and I just ran off and now I'm here."

"Well you should talk to him you guys need to work this out." I really hate that he's right but It's true. I just want to sleep now.

"I know and we'll talk tomorrow, right now I just need to sleep.

"Alright good night"

"Night" I say lying down on the bed.

I wake up the next day and I see that Hayden's already gone. I guess I should go back to my room and get changed. I make my way back to my room expecting to see jay but Instead I see Ben lying on my bed sleeping. I shut the door behind me and he immediately sits upright.

"Carlos!" He says almost worried. I walk past him and get a pair of clothes. I try to walk past him again but he grabs my arm stopping me. "Carlos wait please!" He says and I finally face him. "Carlos I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that! I'm just so confused about the whole thing." I walk over to the window and I can feel myself starting to cry. "Please talk to me."

"I just feel like we should do something. I guess I feel bad. Every time I look at the isle I just think back to when I used to live there. And I start to think back to all the kids still there. And I know what happened makes everything a lot more dangerous but things were dangerous when you brought us here. It's just the good kids there make me think about how they are being punished for another's crime. And you brought me here and I never expected to fall in love, but I did." I turn around and look at Ben. He looks like he feels terrible or guilty about something.

"Carlos I didn't know you felt that way. I promise you I will talk to my father. I know I'm the king, now I just still need his guidance." He says and stands up and walks over to me. He puts his hands on my face and wipes my tears away. "Carlos I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me"

"I love you" I say and we both lean and he kisses me. He pulls me in and hugs me. "I think we need to tell them about this idea though." I'm about to ask who but then I already know. That should be fun.

I don't get but one sentence out before they all speak up.

"What!?" The three of them speak up and say.

"What do you mean you want to start brining isle kids again?" Mal says.

"Why not okay, we should do it!" I say back.

"Carlos do you not remember what happened last time." Jay says and immediately regrets it.

"I of all people remember what happened last time." I snap at him.

"Carlos I'm just saying it's just… It could be dangerous" Evie says.

"You guys it was dangerous when we came here and look at us know. And just because those people chose evil doesn't mean everyone will. I know what happened last time was horrible trust me I do. But we can't judge everyone based off that. And we're we such goody tissues when came here. No we were planning on stealing a wand remember. And we were pretty damn close! You guys we could do this. We could do anything if we stick together." I say and they don't say anything immediately for once.

"He's right guys" Evie says.

"I know. So what do we do know?" Mal asks.

"I'm going to talk to my father about this. I still want his guidance for this." Ben speaks up and says. They all three just nod. After that we sit and talk and then I go to the rest of my classes. After school over I go with Ben back to his castle. I do homework while he watches TV and then at some point he leaves me. I lay in bed and then fall asleep. I wake up again and its night and bens fast asleep next to me. I move closer to him and fall back asleep.

I wake the next morning with the sun shining in my face. I get up and go to the bathroom and start to brush my teeth. Ben walks in only wearing a pair of sweats. He goes behind me and wraps his arms around and kiss my neck.

"Good morning"

"Morning. Where did you go last night?"

"I went to talk to my father about the plan."

"What did he say?"

"Well he took it just like he took the first time I told him this. But he understood and we discussed it."

"Soo…. what's gonna happen now?"

"We have decided to go through with it. We actually already are planning on them coming now."

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"That's soon." I say feeling weirdly nervous.

"We wanted it to be as soon as possible with school ending very soon we thought it would be best to do it quick." He says and I rinse out my mouth.

"Well I know we can do it together" I say wrapping my arms around him. This was my idea. I have been thinking about this for weeks now. But I still can't help feeling weird. Not so much scared, but I just feel like somethings coming.

* * *

Authors note:

sorry it's been forever! Not even this story but all of them. I've been really busy. Lately I have been really judging what I write a lot harder. I wrote this chapter about four times. Sorry it's been so long. I'm really excited about this story and I'm working on the next chapter right now and I'm excited about that one. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Welcome To Auradon!

I can't even believe this! I was the one that thought of this plan. I was the one who wanted this so why do I feel so anxious about something?

"Hey Carlos are you okay?" Ben says and I forget were still in the bathroom.

"Yes of course" I try to lie but know he won't buy it for a second.

"Your worried aren't you?" damn I should have not even attempted to lie.

"Yeah but I don't understand why because it was my idea"

"Well it's a big change and something could go wrong but don't be worried because we can get through anything together"

"Part of me isn't even worried I am just anxious I feel like something is coming both good and bad ugh! I don't know" I say lowering my head.

"Hey don't worry. Whatever it is we will deal with it together." He says, pulling my head. He kisses me on the lips calming me down. I run my hands up and down his bare back as we both start to kiss each other harder and faster. He runs his hands down my back and over my ass. He puts his hands under my ass and lifts me onto the counter. He starts to kiss my neck and then run his hands up and down inside of my shirt. He runs his fingers over both of my nipples, making me gasp and moan.

 _Ring_

"Are you gonna get that?" I moan.

"No" he says between kisses. He pulls my shirt completely off of me and throws it behind us. I wrap my legs around him and with my feet start to lower his sweats leaving him in his briefs. He bends down and runs his tongue over my right nipple, making me gasp and squirm away from his tongue.

 _Ring_

"Ben" I moan. If he wasn't the king, I would throw his phone down the toilet, but since he is something could important. He literally growls and then stands up and pulls out his phone and answers it.

"What!?" he snaps. He rolls his eyes as the person on the other end starts talking. He says a few things and then hangs up. "I'm sorry I have to go" he says grumpily. He kisses me and says. "I'll see you later at school"

"okay I love you" I say and he kisses me once more.

"I love you too" he says and walks out of the bathroom. I lean back against the wall and sigh. Sometimes I really hate technology.

I jump off the counter and take off my sweats and underwear. I walk into the shower and take a very cold shower.

* * *

I don't really see Ben very much in the morning time, probably due to the fact that we're getting four new isle kids here tomorrow. I don't see him until lunch time.

"So when are these new kids coming?" Song asks as I finish explaining why and what were are planning on doing.

"They are coming tomorrow morning" I say.

"Do you think that they are going to try and pull something like…well you guys did?" Giselle asks.

"Yeah we if they are planning something and it goes under our noses?" Clancy adds.

"Then we'll take care of it!" Mal adds quickly.

"We can't base their actions off of the last people who came here. They could be like us and don't even have a plan they just want to have a better life. And even if something goes wrong were gonna get through it together" Hayden says. Everyone just simply nods in response.

"Hey guys I'm glad you're all here together" Ben says as he walks up to our table. "As you all know four new Villain kids are coming here tomorrow. I want you guys to be there when they arrive and I want you guys to ones to welcome them and show them around."

"So basically you want us to be the welcome committee like you did for us but be like ten times better at it" Mal says and we all laugh including Ben.

"Yes. And I'll be there with you guys so it will be good" Ben adds.

 _Ring_

"Alright let's get to class" Evie says.

"It's weird that we only have two and a half months left and we're gonna be graduating" Mal adds. Holy shit I never really thought about that. I mean what's going to happen after we graduate. Are we all going to just break apart and go our own ways? Most importantly, what are Ben and I are going to do? Are we gonna stay together or was this just a high school sweetheart thing?

Ben grabs my hand and pulls me out of my thoughts. He smiles at me and I give him a half smile. He walks me to my class and he kisses me and walks away. Before I walk into my class I watch Ben as he walks away and then I step inside.

* * *

Today is finally the day. The day that the new kids come here to Auradon. They pull the same exact bells and whistles, just as they did for both groups. We even have fairy godmother with us as well.

"who exactly is coming?" Jay asks.

"The son of dr. facilier, the son of the red queen, the daughter of Lawrence and the daughter of Captain Hook" Ben answers.

"well that sounds like a fun group" Mal says, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"now remember that things will be a little hard in the begging for all of us, but I know that it will work out. They will choose goodness and not evil like others have. Just have faith." Fairy god mother adds with her usual pep talk.

The band starts playing and we realize a limo has pulled up. We walk over to it as kids start coming out. This first kid that steps out is obviously the son of the red queen. He has dark red, black hair and is pretty tall. He's in black cargo shorts a thin, dark red shit and bright red finger gloves and red shoes. The next person is the daughter of Captain Hook. She has her black hair in a braid and a black dress down to just above her knees with boots under her knees. The next girl comes out in a pant suit with a top hat.

"wow this place is" the girl in the suit starts to say.

"gross" captain hooks daughter adds.

"True. Could be better red"

"O my gosh it's like looking into a mirror." Evie says, making Mal laugh. Fairy god mother walks forward and starts to give her usual little mini speech and then it's our turn. We all walk forward and Ben starts talking.

"Well welcome this day is going to mark down in history as the day that we were able to put aside our differences and come together as people again." Ben says giving his usual speech.

"Wowww what an honor" the boy in red says sarcastically.

"I thought there was supposed to be four of you?" I ask. The boy in the red rolls his eyes when he sees its just them. He leans over and yells into the car.

"Get out the damn car there is no going back now!" Almost instantly a boy emerges. He has a dark red shirt and a purple vest. His eyes are bright purple and his curly black hair has dark purple in it. He has his father's, I'm pretty sure exact staff with him.

"So what is your guy's names?" Evie asks.

"I'm Royce the red queen's son!" he says shaking Ben's hand.

"I'm the daughter of Lawrence. I'm Lilly."

"I am captain hooks daughter, Harmony" They all say except the last one. Royce nudges the shadow man's son and he rolls his eyes and finally speaks.

"Ugh I am the shadow man's son; my name is Francis" He groans. We leave and then give them the usual tour of the school. And then we get inside the school.

"Alright guys this is the end of the tour of the school. If you need anything, just find me or anybody else here will all be able to assist you."

"Where are we sleeping" Royce quickly asks. Ben is about to answer, but his phone rings and he looks at it.

"They will show you guys were your dorms are at." He says and then looks at me. "I have to take care of something, but I will be back later, okay" he says and then he kisses me. Ugh sometimes I really hate the fact that Ben's king because he always has to take care of things at random times.

"Alright the girls will show to your rooms and guys just follow me. "We say and then we all make our way up the stairs. Mal and the rest of the girls go off somewhere and then I lead the boys down the hall. I open the door and then the boys walk in.

"Wow this place is actually amazing!" Royce says excitedly.

"Ehh its alright" Francis says and he sits down on the bed.

"Well alright well, we will leave you guys to settle in. If you need anything just come find us" I say and we all leave the room. I shut the door and look at the guys that came with me and I just smirk.

* * *

I leave jay and I's room and head over to Mal and Evie's room. I walk in and everybody is already there. Evie and Doug are on her bed and jay and Mal are sitting on theirs and the other four are laying on the floor. Ben is lying on the edge of Mal's bed. I lay on the floor between his legs and he leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"So can we discuss that this new group was kind of like…" Evie says.

"Exactly how we acted when we first came here?" Mal adds.

"It did remind me a little bit of Evie when Royce came up to and said who his mother is" Ben adds and we all laugh.

"Gosh did we act like that when we first got here?" Hayden asks.

"No way. You guys were kind of like lost puppies when you came. We knew there was no way you guys were up to anything." I say.

"Do you think they are up to anything? And it could it be possible we have another…Chad" Clancy asks lying next to Hayden. It gets quiet and we all kind of look at each other with a worried expression. I can feel Ben tense up a little bit. It always gets a little tense when Chad is brought up. When the first incident happened, we thought he was on our side…he wasn't.

"They could be, but we can't jump to conclusions. However, if they are, that doesn't mean that they can't be saved for good. Even if they are planning something, that doesn't mean we can't get through it together." Ben says. I look up at him and he's looking down at me. He leans down and kisses me. I swear its moments like these that I don't want to ever end.

"I can't really believe it guys. We came here almost three years ago and now we're getting ready to graduate and moving on." Jay says.

"What are we gonna do?" Doug asks, bringing another awkward silence. Wow, I have never actually thought about it. What are Ben and I are going to do? We have never really talked about it that much. I'm eighteen years old and so is Ben we could get married. Is that what I want? Who am I kidding there isn't anything else in the world that I want more is to be with Ben. Even though these past years have been amazing for us, does he want the same things I want? I hope. He kisses me on the top of my head again making me smile.

"Well whatever I do I want you by myside Carlos" Ben says and I tilt my head up and kiss him.

"Same" Jay and Doug say making Mal and Evie smile. I never want this to end.


	4. Date Night Leads To Other Things

It's been about a week since the new villain kids showed up. Things are actually going pretty well and they are kind of a little bit warming up to us. Except Francis he is still kind of a cold brick wall. I feel we're slowly starting to relax because we figured if they were up to something they would have done it already. Hell we did our plan only like four days of us being here. We kind of had problems with a few kids when we came but that hasn't happened with them.

* * *

This last week I have been staying in my actual dorm because Ben has been really busy recently. We haven't really done anything in a while lately, I'm really missing him.

After my last class is over I head back to my dorm room to take a nap. When I open the door Dude, of course jumps and attacks me with kisses and acts like he hasn't seen me in years. I walk over to my bed and lay down and Dude jumps on there with me and that's when I notice there is an envelope attached to him. I untie it from his body and I open it. It's a letter and I immediately recognize the handwriting.

 _Go the place where we first met_

I already know who it is and I already know where he could be at but I still get really excited. I immediately say goodbye to dude and run out of my room. I go to the place where I first met Ben when I got out of the limo. Sure enough, there is a limo with the door open and the driver is standing there with another envelope. I walk up to the door and the driver hands me another envelope. I get inside and tear it open.

 _The first time I ever saw you was here and ever since then you have made me the happiest guy ever. Now go to the place that we had our first date at._

The limo takes off and I just there in the seat really anxious and excited even though I know where we are going. Finally, it comes to a stop, I step out and I'm at the bridge and there is a small box and an envelope on top of it. I quickly tear open the envelope and read it.

 _I think you already know where you got to go to come find me oh and you'll need what's in the box._

I open the box and it's my swim trucks and a little bowl of chocolate covered blueberries, which are actually the best thing ever invented. With a little note that reads a _little push to get over the scary bridge._ I grab my trunks and the blueberries and make my way across the bridge. Finally, when the lake comes into view I can see that Ben has set up a picnic for us. There are of course the basket and blanket and he has food set up, but there also a ton of little candles. It makes me feel a little warm inside. Even though he has done this before, I still get all warm and fuzzy inside.

I start making my way over there, but realize that Ben is nowhere to be found. If he pops out and scares me, I will scream. Sure enough, I feel a hand go over my mouth and feel an arm wrap around me and pull me. I strangle free and turn around to a laughing Ben.

"You know you you're an asshole sometimes right?" I say to a still laughing Ben.

"I knew I had to cover your mouth because knowing you, you would have screamed your head off.

"I really dislike you sometimes" I say, trying to sound serious but it doesn't work.

"You know you love me" he says and walks up and kisses me and I feel like I melt. We make our way over to the picnic that Ben has made and we start eating. As I am devouring my chocolate I see that Ben is staring at me, but it's a happy warm amazing stare.

"What?" I say smiling.

"I really love you Carlos" he says and I can't help but blush.

"I love you too Ben" I say smiling. He smiles and looks down.

"Carlos there is something that has been on my mind for a while and especially since the night the new kids came here" he says I know what he's talking about. He's probably talking about the question Doug asked.

"So have I" I say back.

"When Doug asked us all what are we going to do I won't lie I got kind of scared. Well I guess part of me is a little scared. I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen once we graduate."

"Ben I…"

"Wait let me just say this" he says and I nod. "Carlos I love you so much. And I don't know what's going to happen, but I was serious when I said that whatever happens I want to be with you. I want to be with you now I want to be with you tomorrow. I want to build a life with you Los I love you. I want to see where life takes us together." He says and I can't help but look down. My smile is so big I think it would freak anybody out if they saw me. I don't know why I was worried about it at all. Ben feels that exact same way I do and I couldn't help but be any happier. "Carlos please say something" I look at him and smile.

"Ben there isn't anything else I want other than that" I say and he smiles. He acts like the first time he asked me out, he can't stop smiling and smirking. He stands up and starts to unbutton his shirt. "you want to take a swim?"

"Yes I do." I say and stand up. He takes off his shirt exposing his amazing body. I can't help but stare at him… I am going to try something different. I take off my jacket and then my shoes and take off my thin black shirt. I undo my belt and so does Ben. I unbutton my shorts and take them off, leaving me in my black briefs. Ben takes off his khaki pants and is in his blue crown shorts. I smirk at him and then he looks at me. I pull down my underwear and kick them off my feet and then turn around and jump a few inches down into the water. I go like waist deep and I turn around to see Ben standing there. He's biting his lip and looking at me. "So are you going to come in with me or?" I ask. He grabs onto the top of his shorts and pulls them leaving him naked like me. He gets in and walks over to me.

"Someone's feeling a little risky now aren't we?" he says.

"Maybe" I say and kiss him. "You know we haven't exactly done it here…and it's been a while" I say

"Carlos" he says but he can't help but smile. I start to kiss his neck, making him moan. He grabs the side of my face and starts kissing me. We start to walk forward the water get a little lower. I run my hand down his body and then take his dick in my hand making him gasp. "Someone's really horny today" he says smirking. I start to kiss his neck and then slowly make my way down. I get on my knees and I start rubbing Ben's semi erection that's half in the water.

"Can you blame me" I say and he smirks. I lean forward and take his hard dick in my mouth. He leans his head back and moans out as I start to suck his dick. I don't really know if it's the fact that we haven't had sex in a while or the fact that were completely exposed and that fact excites me but I can't help but suck him faster and faster. Ben his hands through my hair and forces me to go faster and faster. I am drunk on the taste of his dick and the moans spilling from his mouth.

"Oh Los I have your missed your mouth so much!" He moans. He starts to thrust his hips faster and faster, making me slightly gag on his cock. I take his dick out of my mouth and lick on his balls making him groan. He shoves his dick back in my mouth and starts to face fuck me as hard as he can. "Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" He moans.

"Cum for me Ben!" I say as I stroke his cock as fast as I can. He shoves his cock back in my mouth. He pushes my head forward, making me take all of his cock in my mouth. He forces me to stay like that and then let's out a loud ass roar and cums in my mouth. I start to swallow his load as he pumps in my mouth. He finally takes his dick out of my mouth and moans. "Did you like that" I ask smirking a little bit.

"Stand up!" He says, pulling me to my feet. I stand up with the water to my waist. Ben drops down to his knees and immediately take my dick in his mouth. Even with my dick in the water he still goes really fast. I run my fingers through his hair and start to move my hips back and forth. He looks up and at me and I can't help but moan. He starts to kiss my lower stomach as he strokes my extremely hard cock. He goes back to sucking my dick. It feels so good to have his tight lips around my throbbing cock.

"ugh Ben!" I whimper. I start to move my hips and move his head faster. I feel my knees starting to buckle as I feel my orgasm already starting build up in my balls. "Fuck Ben!" I moan and then he takes his dick off my mouth.

"Turn around and bend over." He demands. I then my put my back to him and then slightly bend over. He grabs my ass and spreads my cheeks apart. I feel his tongue run over my hole making me gasp. He forces his tongue deeper inside my hole making me moan his name. It feels so good to have his tongue invading my ass. I reach around and push his head forward, making him go deeper. It feels so good I star to move my ass away from his tongue, but he grabs my hips and grips them extremely tight to where I can't move. He stops with his tongue and then a second later he slides his middle finger in my ass. My moans and groans start to become louder.

"Fuck me Ben please fuck me!" I plead. He removes his finger and then stands up. I feel the tip of his cock against my ass. Without warning, he Rams his entire cock inside of me, causing me to yell. I am surprised because I thought it would hurt, but it only feels amazing. "Yes fuck me!" I moan. He instantly starts to pound my ass making me even more vocal. I start to move my ass backward meeting his already fast moving dick.

"Fuck Carlos I missed this ass of yours!" He growls. Oh I love it so much when Ben starts to become an animal when we're having sex. I like being dominated by him so much.

"I missed that big ass dick of yours stretching my ass!"

"Yeah I bet you do! Tell me how much you love me fucking you! You know love it when I ram my big ass dick in you! Tell me how much you love it!" He growls pulling slightly on my hair and then bending me over more.

"I love it so much! I need it badly all the time!" I cry.

"Yeah you do!" He moans and starts to pound me harder. "Fuck your tight ass is gonna make me cum!"

"Cum in me Ben!" I plead. He pounds me harder and faster and the pulls out of me completely and then Rams his dick back in me and blows his load stabbing my spot making me almost scream. It feels so good I stand up straight and wrap my arms around the back of his neck and I go weak kneed. He wraps one arm around me and continues to pound me through his orgasm. With this other hand he grabs my painfully hard dick and two strokes in I cum making my vision blurry. I continue to spew cum out of my dick and he does the same deep in my ass. I tilt my head and we making out like animals. After we come down from both of our orgasm high we stop kissing and start breathing heavily. He pulls out of me and then I turn around and we kiss each other again.

"Come on I want to show you something" he says kissing me one last time.

"Where?" I ask confused.

"It's passed that waterfall over there" he says. It's not far, but it's not close. "Come on Los I'll even let you hold onto me; I can swim for both of us"

"Okay fine." I know how to swim, I just like doing this a lot. Ben puts his back to me and I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs onto my legs. He walks deeper and deeper into the water until can't anymore and then he starts to swim. We get closer and closer to the waterfall and then finally were a few inches from where the water is coming down. We swim through the waterfall with water falling down on us. After we make it inside, I open my eyes and see where he has brought me. We swim to the rock and then he pulls us up onto the rock and then I jump off his shoulders. It's a huge underwater cave it looks amazing and beautiful. I am so glad that Ben brought me here. "Ben this place is amazing!"

"It's said that if you carve anything into the cave that it will come true"

"So are you going to carve anything?"

"Why should I? I already have what I want… I got you" wow that was extremely cheesy, but wow I can't help but get butterfly's and blush.

"That was cheesy" I say still blushing.

"Yes it was but you still loved it" he says, wrapping his arms around me. We start to kiss each other passionately and I want to stay in this moment forever. I love Ben so much I can't imagine being with anyone else. I want to be able to go with him through life. Everything that life brings I want to go through it all with him by my side.

We jump back in the water and then we go back to our little picnic. We enjoy the rest of our little date and then finally we go back home.

* * *

After I finish taking a shower, I get dressed. I put on a pair of black briefs and then put on one of Ben's hoodies. I go back into the room and Ben is sitting on the bed shirtless in a pair of sweat pants. I get in the bed and cuddle next to him.

"Ugh" I complain.

"What's wrong Los?"

"Nothing it's just my stomach kind of hurts"

"Well you did eat a lot of chocolate today." I playfully punch him in the shoulder making him laugh. I lay down next to him and he pulls me closer to him and he rubs my stomach. It's not that my stomach hurts but it's just felt weird ever since Ben and I left our little date. It's not even a worried feeling it's just… something feels different. Whatever its probably nothing.

* * *

 _ **Well that was a fun chapter to make :)! Let me know what you think leave me a review please or even give me P.M I always try and answer those. So some of you might know where I am going with this and hopefully you like it. I am really excited about this story it's something I have wanted to write and something I have wanted to try. Please give me feedback I greatly appreciate it! I put a poll on my profile I would appreciate everyone's input on that as well alrighty thank you!**_

 _ **-Alostkid**_


	5. What is Wrong With Me?

It's been about eight weeks since Carlos and I have had our little date and things have been kind of weird. For starters I haven't been as busy which isn't really weird, but I guess it kind of is because before that I was busy everyday with King stuff. The Villain kids, I think are really starting to like it here. The son of the shadow man is starting to warm up to us, but something doesn't really feel right. Part of me still does not trust them. However, I know that the only reason I don't trust them is because of what happened to Carlos. I can't judge them based off others past. Speaking of Carlos, I think he's the one that I was saying has been kind of weird. He's been a little weird for a couple of weeks so far. I came home after having to deal with something two days ago. The second I walked in Carlos had been pinned against the wall and was pulling down my pants. I love Carlos and trust me, I loved every second of what he and I did. He shocked me because we had sex and Carlos acted like we were never going to do it ever again. It made me even more turned on However, what happened afterwards was kind of weird.

* * *

 _I let out a yell as I emptied my balls all over Carlos's stomach and chest. Him and I just finished an amazing, intense round of fucking. After we both came down from our orgasms I fell on the bed next to him and tried to catch my breath._

" _What that was amazing!" I said between breaths. Carlos rolled over and sat on my lap and leaned down and kissed me._

" _It was!"_

" _That was the best we have ever done it. You were really going at it. Where did that come from?" I asked and then his face turned from loving to almost frustrated. He got off my lap and stood up._

" _I don't know I just really wanted you was that a problem?" He said getting obviously mad._

" _No Los I was just saying you were like really into it today it was kind of different."_

" _Well jeez I'm sorry that I freaked you out!" He yelled obviously upset._

" _Carlos you didn't freak me out I loved it but I was just saying…" I tried to say but got cut off._

" _Ben whatever forget it!" He said storming off past me and into the bathroom, leaving me on the bed confused as hell._

* * *

After he got out of a really cold shower, he got into bed and just watched TV not saying a word to me. I got in the shower still confused as hell and when I got out he was crying. He was saying how sorry he was about over reacting which only made me more confused.

Oh and only today he was kind of weird today during lunch and I wasn't the only one to notice this.

* * *

 _It was Doug Evie Mal jay Hayden and I. We were all sitting around and talking. We saw Carlos and I waved him over. He came over to us and then when he set down his tray of what was literally piled with food. One plate had a burger which was extremely thick which wasn't bad, but it was overflowing with pickles. He had two bags of potato chips. There was a cup filled with lots of ice and what looked like soda. He had also a bowl of ice cream we think and we weren't sure because the whole thing was covered in melted chocolate. He also had a plate of chocolate cake on it that actually looked pretty good. He immediately started devouring his burger like he wasn't going to eat ever again and he had to finish it quickly. He started drinking his soda and chewing on the ice. He opened a bag of chips and poured them on his burger and that's when he noticed all of us staring._

" _What?" He said casually._

" _Wow Carlos that's ummm a lot of food" Mal says awkwardly._

" _I don't know why, but I'm starving and this all looked really good so I had to get it all!" He says excitedly._

" _Um okay so anyway…what were you saying Doug?"_

" _Umm…I was just saying how crazy it is for us to be graduating in what like two weeks right?"_

" _Yeah that's true. It feels weird because it was only yesterday when I saw you Doug" Evie said._

" _That was the best day of my life"_

" _Oh Doug you're so…" she starts to say but is quickly interrupted._

" _Yeah hold on wait. Mal! Where did you get those!?" Carlos yelled, pointing at Mal's plate._

" _Umm my donut holes? You can have them if you want."_

" _No I'll get my own I need more than that" he said and runs off._

" _Okay please tell me that wasn't strange to you guys!?" I asked them._

" _I mean maybe he was just hungry?" Evie says not really even believing what she's even saying._

" _I mean yeah he's a teenage boy who loves food what guy doesn't. Mal added._

" _Mal I love food as the next guy and I'm not trying to control what he eats but seriously look at this. This huge burger two bags of Chips a bowl of ice cream this huge thing of soda and he just ran off to get donut holes. Come on tell me that doesn't seem weird. You guys seriously something has been off with him lately" I said._

" _Well what else has been going on with him" Evie asks. I sighed because I didn't really know how to explain the other thing._

" _Okay guys were all…adults. All of us are 18 years old or over. And Carlos and I are very good healthy relationship and do things couples do." I struggled to say._

" _Okay Ben just tell us what happened." Mal finally says._

" _Okay the other night I came home and went to my room and the second I got in my room Carlos attacked me and we had sex. But it was extremely different like it was mind blowing amazing sex like it was crazy how much…"_

" _Okay seriously skip the details of you fucking my best friend and tell us what's wrong with that? I mean you guys having mind blowing sex doesn't sound bad to me." Jay interrupted._

" _That wasn't the bad part. When we were done we started talking and I said how amazing that was and I asked him where that came from and I have never seen him like that. And then after that he basically flipped out on me and then wouldn't talk to me. And then a few hours later he broke down into tears and kept saying how sorry he was for yelling at me"_

" _I mean that does seem kind of weird, but I mean he's a guy and sometimes you guys can really get emotional, worse than us girls at times" Mal said._

" _Hey!" Jay said._

" _It Just could have been a moment for him."_

" _I don't know, but I guess. I'm going to keep watching him, though just to see" I said and kept eating my lunch._

* * *

I don't really know what's going on with Carlos and maybe it's nothing. After having a meeting, I make my way back home and into my room.

"Los I'm back!" I say walking into the room. He's not in the bed and he isn't outside as far as I can see. I walk towards the bathroom and I hear coughing. I walk in there and go to the toilet and see Carlos hunched over on the ground with his head in the bowl and he's throwing up. "Carlos are you okay" I say, dropping down to my knees and getting behind him. I place my hand on his back and start to slowly rub it as he throws up. After he's done, he flushes the toilet and then falls back onto me and I start to rub his arms.

"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I felt sick and I was throwing up."

"Los I think if you're feeling sick you need to see somebody"

"I just need some sleep I just feel so tired."

"Carlos promise me if by tomorrow you are not feeling great you will go see a doctor"

"Ben I threw up once I should be okay"

"promise me okay" I beg Carlos.

"Okay I promise."

"Alright good now let's get in the shower" I say and help Carlos to his feet. He brushes his teeth and then we both hopped in the shower. After we get out I put on a pair of sweats and he just puts on a pair of underwear. We both get in bed and I turn on the TV and we start to watch a movie. Literally ten minutes into the movie he's sound asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and look at the clock and it's time for us to leave for school. I slightly move Carlos to wake up. He doesn't move at first, but then he lets out a low groan and whimper. "Come on Los we got to get to school"

"No Ben I can't go today" he whispers. I'm about to ask why, but I know he's not feeling well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I'm so tired I just want to sleep all day" he moans.

"Okay just rest babe. I'm going to go to school, but please call me if you need anything I will come home okay"

"Okay" he whispers. I start getting ready for the day and then when I'm about to leave I go over to the bed and lean down and kiss Carlos.

"I love you" I say, but know he's already back asleep.

When I get to school I'm go over the table with Doug Evie jay and Mal.

"Hey Ben where's Carlos?" Mal asks.

"He stayed home today"

"What!?" They all say.

"Yeah. He said he was way too tired and didn't feel good." I tell them.

"Okay that is weird" Evie says.

"That's not really like him to miss school" Mal adds.

"There is something I haven't told you guys that has been happening" I take a deep breath and then begin. "For a few weeks almost every morning he's been waking and saying he felt nauseous. And then I came home last night and he was throwing up"

"Ben!" They all yell.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner!" Mal yells.

"Because I didn't think anything of it until he was throwing up last night"

"What could be wrong with him?" I ask almost getting frustrated.

"Okay so he's been feeling sick, eating a lot, really tired, and has been feeling moody" Doug says.

"Yeah that's about it. What could it be?" I ask. Doug and jay look confused, but Mal and Evie are staring at each other. Mal looks confused and then she gasps.

"No way that can't be it!" She says almost smiling.

"What if it is!?" Evie says jumping up and down.

"That would be amazing and cute, I have to admit"

"Can someone please tell me what you guys are talking about and what could be it?!" I ask getting frustrated. The bell rings for us to go to class.

"Nothing it's probably not that so we aren't going to throw that out there" Evie says smiling and so is Mal. I look and jay and Doug and they are both confused as I am. We say our goodbyes and I head to class confused as hell.

* * *

I wake up and immediately hit with the wave of nausea. I think if Ben knew what was really going on he would flip out. My stomach hurts like hell like someone stabbed my stomach. Last night wasn't the first time I have thrown up it was actually the third time. My moods have been going haywire and the whole sex incident wasn't the only time I went off on Ben. Well I haven't done it, but I have almost done it. The other day I almost sent him a mad text about how lonely I was. I've been so damn tired lately and even more hungry than usual. I feel sick to my stomach and I'm tired, but I'm still so hungry. I get myself out of bed and walk downstairs. As I walk downstairs the smell of burning meat slaps me in the face. I walk towards the dining table and there is Bens Mom Belle.

"Hello dear shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm not feeling well today so I didn't go. What is that smell?" I ask feeling sicker.

"Oh in the kitchen they accidentally burned some meat. Are you alright dear?" She asks and I turn around and run for the nearest bathroom. I fall down to my knees in front of the toilet and throw up. "Oh Carlos it's okay" she says while rubbing my back as I throw up. After I am done, I flush the toilet and then Belle helps me up.

"Um I'm sorry for that, I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Oh dear you don't have to apologize. But maybe you should go see the nurse on campus and get checked out" I just nod and then go back to Ben's room. I go into the shower and blast the water below freezing because holy shit has it been hot lately. After I get out of the shower, I dry myself off with a towel and wrap it around my waist. I stand and look in the mirror and can't help but notice things. Now that tourney is over I haven't really done any exercise. I mean they are still there, but I'm starting to lose my ABS. I leave the bathroom and then start to get dressed. I walk out of the castle and there is already a car waiting for me to get in.

When I get to the school, I head over to the school's infirmary. Well fairy godmother is considered the nurse, but it's actually pretty much a fully functioning hospital. I have unfortunately spent some time in here. Sometimes for little things and then the major thing… I keep walking and then shake that thought out of my head. I go to the front desk and then I am led to a room that looks like a regular doctor's office. After sitting there for what seems like extremely long anxious minutes someone comes in.

"hello Mr. de vil. What brings you in today?"

"Um somethings going on with me. I've been kind of been different lately"

"Well Mr. de vil like what has been happening?"

"Well lately I have been getting sick a lot. I have been throwing up. I've been eating a ton and my mood hasn't been the best" I say listing off some things. "And a few weeks ago I had really bad stomach pains"

"okay and how long have these symptoms been going on?"

"I wanna say for a few weeks now"

"Okay Mr. de vil were going to run some tests on you" he says. First they make me pee in a cup and then I have to give blood and then I go back to the room and just sit. I'm starting to get nervous because I don't really know what to expect them to say. Finally, the doctor comes back in and he comes back with some machine. "Okay we are going to look at your stomach to see what might be causing the issue. Okay I need you to lie down on your back and lift your shirt up." I lie down and then lift my shirt up to my chest. "okay and this might be a little cold." He says and squirts this gel on my stomach. He grabs this weird looking device and rubs it on my stomach. He puts it on my stomach and then moves it around and then it comes on the monitor. I don't really know why they would need to use this on me I'm just sick. I don't really know what I'm looking at or what he is supposed to see. All I can really see is a bunch of blobs. I look at the doctors face and he looks extremely shocked and a little happy.

"Is something wrong?" I ask getting a little worried.

"Wait here please" he says putting the wand thing down and quickly walks out of the room. What if something is seriously wrong with me! What if I waited too long and I'm already too far gone from getting help? Wait that doesn't really make sense because the doctor was smiling like it was a good thing. So what could it be and why did he run out of here. I get a tissue and whip that crap off my stomach because I've already been sitting here for too long.

After what seems like hours someone knocks on the door. I sit up straight and the door opens and in walks the fairy god mother.

"Hi Carlos" she says, smiling like usual.

"Um hi. I am in trouble for something?"

"Of course you aren't dear. They just wanted me to come in and check on you and also to finish your checkup"

"Okay" I said, feeling a little nervous.

"Okay Carlos I need to ask you some additional questions if that's okay with you and I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me okay?"

"Okay" I say getting really nervous.

"Well you and Ben have been dating for a while. Ever since you got here actually. Umm my question is are you and Ben sexually active?" o gosh I could catch fire right now. I can't help but blush and my cheeks feel like they are on fire.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Okay and well um recently have you and Ben had sex. Like within the last let's say eight weeks or so?"

"Yes" I whisper again from complete embarrassment. It's a lot different talking about sex with fairy god mother then your friends.

"Okay last question. Has Ben been going in and…finishing in you…bare?" Okay, seriously let me just die right now. I can't do this. This is way too weird. This day is going great. Threw up this morning feel sick and tired. Fairy god mother knows now that Ben and I have sex and now she wants to know if Ben cums in me or not. I just nod my head to keep something from spilling out. I'm pretty sure I'm redder than blood right now. "okay that is all the question I have." she says and smiles. "Okay I need you to lie down and lift your shirt again, I need to look at your stomach" I lie down and lift up my shirt. She puts the cold liquid on my stomach and then rubs it with the thing. She looks around and I still see the same nothingness. "Huh" she says and I look at her face. She looks surprised and happy at the same time.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" I ask getting annoyed and frustrated.

"Do you see that?" she asks, pointing at a blob.

"Yeah sure but what is it?"

"Carlos from the looks of it…you are seven weeks pregnant."

* * *

 _Well yeah that happened. So Mpreg has always been something I have wanted to try and do in my writing. I'm always open to try new things in my stories. I knew that it made the most sense to do in all my current and future stories. And I really love this pairing so I thought it would be really cute and a lot of people have been wanting to see this. Sorry for those that like this story but are not fans of the Mpreg stuff. Leave me a review please I really do appreciate them or a P.M letting me know thoughts or comments or suggestions. So I'm currently on summer break so I am going to be updating more frequently. Thanks for reading_

 _-Alostkid_


	6. Wait waitWhat?

_**Hello! It's been far too long! Well I apologize for that! I've been having have the worst writers block ever! I am so excited for stories and I have the ideas it's just when getting it out of my head and onto the screen I just get stuck. And I am so worried about putting up crap and that's part of the reason It took so long for me to upload this. So discussing the whole Mpreg stuff here's the thing. I am experimenting and branching out when it comes to what I write. So I figured considering all my current and future stories I thought hey this whole story and fandom would make the most sense considering all the magic and stuff. I also really love this pairing so I thought It would really cute. So I apologize if the whole mpreg is kind of not your thing. Don't read this if that's the case HOWEVER! I am going to be doing another Benlos story and if you liked the begging of this story then you should like the other one I am going to do! So please look out for that story. Going back to me trying and writing new things yeah I am going to be doing that. I am currently in the process of writing my first kind of bisexual one shot and it's a girl meets world story. So If you like my stuff and like girl meets world then look for that soon. So those that are still here reading im assuming you like this so let me know what you think! :)!**_

 _ **-Alostkid**_

* * *

"What…I am what?!" Did she really just say what I think she just said. I had to have heard her wrong, just…what?

"I know how this sounds, but it's true."

"Wait are you saying the reason I've been getting sick and been hungry and been moody all the time is because I'm pre…pregnant." I say and fairy godmother just shakes her head yes. "Wait I am a guy how did this happen!"

"Well I think that best explanation for this is magic. The question is did you wish for this to happen?"

"I mean no not exactly. I don't understand how this happened when. Why did magic randomly make this happen?"

"I am not sure could you have done something that might have caused this?" What exactly could have happened seven weeks ago that could of…shit.

"Um their might have been something"

"What is it?" she says and I look at her a little embarrassed. "Don't be afraid to tell. This stays between us as always."

"Okay. Recently my friends and I have been talking about what we want to do after we graduate and leave Auradon prep. Well Ben and I didn't really say much about it. Then we went out for a date at the enchanted lake. We talked about what we wanted and it was basically we want to just have a life together and might have included all the things that come with that. And then one thing led to another and then we kind of did things in the lake" I say feeling extremely hot from embarrassment.

"Well…that definitely could have done it" she says and I put my head in my hands. I can't believe this is happening. I feel fairy godmother sit next to me and she wraps her arm around me.

"Carlos everything will be okay. The surprising thing is you are actually not the first male that has become pregnant." She says and I look at her

"Really"

"Oh goodness no. Magic has been doing things like that and things much weirder for years now" she says making me feel better. "But I don't think that's something we need to be focused on. Are you and Ben ready for this. Is this something you both want." Shit oh my gosh. I still have to tell Ben! How is he going to react to this? What will he think of me?

"I don't know how he is going to react"

"Well how do you feel?" how do I feel. I realized I haven't really got over the fact that I'm pregnant to actually think about this. Ben and I having kids would be huge. I mean I know this is going to be really hard in the beginning, but Ben and I will be a family together.

"I…I just. I know this is all new to us. But I think I want this to happen"

"Well good. However, you need to go and talk to Ben." Oh great and the fear is back. After fairy god mother telling me a few things about what to expect in the next few weeks what not eat all that stuff and then telling me I need to come back and see her soon. Oh I am feeling so many different feelings and I don't know what to do. Before I do this I need to talk to someone other than Ben.

* * *

I really hate math I hate the class it's so damn boring and hard. I tried to avoid it for as long as I can but now that we are graduating I had to take it. The only thing that makes it even bearable is that Jay is in here with me. While Mr. Tim's keeps rambling on Jay texts me even though we're sitting at a table next to each other in the back right next to each other. I open and read it.

'So what do you and Evie thinks going on with Carlos' I write back to him.

'we will talk about this at lunch'

'no come on tell me now. Besides, you can't tell me because Ben will be there'

'ugh fine but you need to not say anything. And this was something that popped into me and Evie's head okay, so we are probably wrong about this!'

'alright alright just tell me!'

'we think that there is a slight possibility that Carlos could be pregnant' the second I press send I regret.

"What!" Jay shouts next to me. Oh I love him, but sometimes I want to strangle him. I close my eyes and clench my teeth trying not to punch him.

"Is there a problem back their" the teacher says with the whole class looking at us.

"No we are could back here. Sorry Mr. Tim's it won't happen again" he says, smiling and laughing awkwardly. Mr. Tim's goes back to teaching and I look back at Jay.

"We will talk about this later" I say through my gritted teeth.

"Wait so you guys think that Carlos is Pregnant" he says as we make our way to lunch.

"Can you please keep your voice down!" I snap at him.

"Sorry. But like pregnant like nine months' baby is here pregnant"

"Oh my gosh I knew I shouldn't have said anything"

"No no its fine. It's just why do you guys think that? And wait Carlos is a guy?"

"I don't know it's just all the symptoms. And it's not like we are doctors it's just something that popped into our heads." I say and he nods his head.

"But what if he is?"

"Then that would be crazy."

"can you imagine Ben and Carlos having a baby?"

"I mean it would be really crazy but if anybody could do it could be them. And just think them raising a family. And just think you will be Uncle Jay" I say and he smiles.

"Yeah I think it would be kind of amazing!" he says smiling hard.

"But don't say anything, okay!" I say.

"I won't I promise" he says as we walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

I make my way to the dorms on campus and go into the girl's room. I need someone to talk to about this whole thing. I let myself in and throw myself onto Mal's bed with my face into the pillows. I lay like that until I hear the door open and the voices of Mal and Evie. I jump from the bed and onto my feet to see a surprised Mal and Evie.

"Hey Carlos?" Mal says, confused.

"What's wrong?" Evie says and I can tell I'm starting to get watery eyed.

"I went to the doctor today" I say sitting down on the bed and they close the door and sit on both sides of me. I don't really know how they are going to react to this so here goes nothing.

"What did they say!" Evie says. I open my mouth, but no words come out I only stutter.

"Carlos what's wrong?" Mal says. I know that, but something like this is crazy.

"I went to the doctors today and she told me that I was pregnant." I say closing expecting anything to happen other than what they did. I hear gasps and then a high pitch squeal which is probably from Evie.

"Carlos this is an amazing thing!" Mal says.

"O my gosh, you are going to have a little Carlos. We get to be aunties!" Evie says excitedly.

"Isn't this bad?"

"BAD?!" Evie yells.

"why would this be bad this amazing Carlos" Mal says and I get up and face the both of them.

"I don't know it's just I am pregnant and I'm a guy and…"

"You do know that this happened before the whole a guy being pregnant. And come on having children is an amazing thing." Mal says.

"It's just are we ready for this?"

"honestly out of all us I think you're the ones that are ready for it. I mean high school is over and we're adults now. But the question is did you wish for this to happen?"

"I mean Ben and I were talking about life after this and we just were talking about how we wanted to be together and go through life together. We talked about how we want to be together" I say, realizing everything Ben and I talked up and starting to calm down. I sit down again between the both of them.

"It's going to be hard, but come on I think this is going to be amazing and I feel like you both really want this" Evie says.

"And you will have us to help you guys if you need us."

"I'm just a little scared.

"Yeah it's scary, but just think you and Ben will be a family" Mal says. Ben and I being a family with us having kids and us being married. There's nothing more that I want in the world than that. "I still have to tell Ben" I speak up and say.

"Well tell him tonight."

"What if he reacts bad about or what if he doesn't want this"

"Carlos he's not going to react like that. He's going to be just as happy and excited as Mal and I are. And you need to be too."

"I'm just worried that's all"

"Well don't be!" Mal says and they both hug me making me smile. We hear the door open to see jay standing there.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing much" Mal says the looks at me. "We can tell jay right?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sure" I say a little nervous.

"You're gonna be an uncle jay" Evie says excitedly. Thankfully there is no period of trying to figure out what he is feeling because the second the words leave her mouth, his face lights up.

"for real!"

"For real" Mal says to him and he can't help but smile uncontrollably.

"your taking his better than I thought"

"Because this is awesome. Your gonna have a little Carlos and I get to be uncle jay!" He says rambling and smiling like crazy.

"See Carlos everyone is happy for you. So stop worrying what people might say or whatever" Mal says. I can't help but smile and get a little teary eyed.

"I love you guys." I say getting choked up.

"We love you too" Evie says and then we all hug each other with Jay squeezing us the hardest. We finally all let go of each other and then sit on the bed's talking. "So how far along are you?"

"Fairy god mother told seven weeks"

"Do you even look pregnant?" Mal asks sitting on her bed with Jay.

"I mean you can't tell by just looking at me" I say standing up and lifting my shirt up. I guess I do kind of look it if you always see me with a shirt off. I lost my abs' and have some fat on me, but not a lot just a little.

"Ben will probably be able to tell" Shit. Just shit. I forgot about Ben. I look at my phone and there's no messages from Ben so he is probably doing his king stuff. I want to get there before he does so I can get my head together.

"I should go. I need to talk to Ben" I say a little nervous.

"You want us to go with you?" Jay says.

"No I got to talk to him alone"

"Alright. We love you" Evie says.

"I love you guys too" I say and leave their room and head back home to Ben.

* * *

Okay, forget everything that Mal and Evie said, because I'm kind of freaking out. Ben's still not back and I can't stop pacing back and forth. I grab some clothes and go into the bathroom. I strip naked and look at myself in the mirror. Yeah I think if Ben looks close he should be able to tell I've gained a couple pounds. I get into the shower and let the warm water drench me.

After I get through cleaning myself, I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I get dressed and see Ben is still not back. I start to pace back and forth again worrying which I know isn't good for me of my baby. Wow that's kind of a weird thought. I got to get used to this. I lay down on the bed and start to rub my stomach and I can't help but smile.

"Hey" I hear which causes me to jump up and yell. I look up to see Ben and he has his hands out and looks as he is trying not to laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you" he says laughing a little. He walks and shuts the door and walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead. It feels so good for him to be holding me for a brief second and it sucks when he lets me go. "How are you feeling babe…Los?"

"I'm fine" I spit out quickly. I can hear the worry in my own voice and it's obvious to Ben as well because he looks at me.

"Carlos what's wrong?" he says setting his stuff down by the side of the door and looking back at me.

"This morning after you were gone, I felt sick and threw up and I went to the doctors" I spit out and can't seem to say anything more.

"Carlos what's wrong?"

"I'm not sick Ben I am okay"

"Then what it is going on?" He asks making me want to throw up. Just say it Carlos! Spit it out! "Carlos?"

"Ben I…I am pregnant" I whisper.

"What!?" he says making my eyes water.

"I found out I was pregnant today" I say my eyes filled with tears as I look at Ben. He looks like so confused like I just told him his whole life was a lie or something.

"How did this happen?" he says with a change of tone in his voice

"I don't know. I talked to fairy god mother and maybe magic worked with us and now I'm pregnant. I don't know I'm just" I ramble as I start crying but am stopped.

"CARLOS!" Ben yells making me jump up a little. I look at him and it looks like he has tears in his eyes. "Carlos that wasn't a great question but are you saying that right now you are carrying our child?"

"Yes" I whisper, but stop tearing up and look at his new expression its looks happy.

"Carlos…I-I am going to be a father?" I nod, still looking at him and I can see now he is crying. "W-we are going to be a family!" he says with a tear falling down his face. I feel really stupid to think that Ben's reaction would be anything bad. He walks over to me and then kisses my face still crying. He gets on his knees and then I lift up my shirt and he kisses my stomach. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up really high making me laugh. I slide back down until I am face to face with Ben and he starts to kiss me. "I love you so much!" he says as he kisses me.

"I love you too" I moan. One thing leads to another and then he lays both of us down on the bed. He lays on top of me and I run my hands up and down his bare warm back inside his shirt. I pull it up, taking off his shirt and then we go back to kissing each other. He kisses my neck, making me moan and giggle at times when he teases me. We roll over and I straddle myself on his lap, taking off my shirt. He pulls me back down and we go back to kissing each other. As we kiss each other quickly and softly I grind on his lap and I can feel his erection against my ass. I get off his lap and unbutton his pants and pull them off of him and leave him in his underwear. We go back to kissing and then Ben flips me over and I am on my stomach. He kisses my neck, making me moan into the sheets under me and he kisses me lower and lower. He grabs onto my sweats and pulls them down and off along with my underwear. He dives his tongue into my ass sending pleasure in my body making me moan. I can't help but moan out his name as he run his tongue throughout my ass.

Finally, he goes back to kissing my neck and shoulders. I tilt my head and we start making out again. I feel the head of his cock against my hole making me gasp and he moves it around. He slowly inserts himself into my ass making me gasp and moan. It feels so good to have him inside of me as we make out. He starts to pound my ass hitting all the right places each time he does. He kisses my neck as he pounds his dick into my ass.

He pulls out of me and I roll on my back. He lifts my legs and slams his dick back into me making me yell. We continue to make out as he moves in and out me. He hits all of the right places, making me moan and dig my nails into his back. I feel my orgasm starting to build and I start to breath heavier.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cry out.

"So am I!" He moans. He pounds into me as hard he can and then pulls out of me and shoots his cum all over me. The feeling of his hot cum covering me sends me over the edge, making me cum all over my stomach. As we both come down from our orgasms he falls on top of me and we start making out again. We roll over and I'm on top and he kisses me. I fall next to him and then we lay there and he holds me and places a kiss on my forehead. "Let's take a shower pup" he says getting up. I get and follow him into the bathroom then shower. We turn the water on and I get a rag and start to wash my prince. He turns around I wash his back as I kiss his shoulders softly. He turns back around and takes the rag from me and washes me. He washes my chest and then goes down to my stomach. He gets down on his knees and kisses my stomach making me giggle. He stands back up and I wrap my arms around him and we go back to kissing.

After the shower we get out and I dry myself off. I look over and Ben is just looking at me with a towel wrapped around his waist. He has a smile across his face I make a funny face and he laughs. He walks out of the bathroom. I finish drying myself off and then go back into the room and Ben is typing away on his phone. I go over and grab one of his sweaters and then put it on and get into the bed. After spending a few minutes on his phone he puts on a pair of sweats. As he gets into the bed, he looks at me.

"Are you wearing my sweater?" He asks laughing a little. It's a little obvious because it's way too big for me.

"it sure is" I say making him laugh. He gets into bed and pulls me close to him. He kisses and then says. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Ben" I say, smiling I lay my head on his chest and in a few seconds I'm asleep.

* * *

When he's good and asleep, I untangle myself from him careful not to wake him. I put on a shirt and before I leave I can't help but watch Carlos sleep. It's so peaceful and to think he's carrying out child makes me get teary eyed. It scares me sometimes how much I love him. I place a kiss on his cheek and slowly make my out of the room. I walk out of the castle and into the cold night air to the car already waiting for me. I get in and he closes the door and we start moving. I am nervous out of my mind, but I got to do this. Finally, we stop and I get out. Here goes nothing I guess. I finally get into the room and see them looking at me.

"Thank you for meeting with me"


End file.
